


Impulsive Art

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: Public Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 07:52:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15577251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: In the heat of the moment, Weiss scheduled to pose nude for a multitude of famous artists, wanting to prove to herself that Jacques didn’t own her.





	Impulsive Art

Weiss couldn’t believe what was happening to her today. Sitting in a nearby art studio and waiting for multiple artists to come and paint, sculpt, draw, and photograph her nude out of sheer spite of her father. It was all an impulse, all started in rage after hearing her father go on yet another rant that made him seem like he had complete and utter control over her life. But here she was, signature weapon in hand- dust removed, of course- in nothing but a white ice robe that matched her pale skin. “They’re supposed to be here in a few minutes….” With a heavy sigh, the young Schnee gently chewed on her lower lip, wanting to back out, regretting what she had said and to call this off. But there was no way she could call off famous artists in Atlas who had always wanted a chance to do something like this.

 

Everyone had always wanted to make art of the Schnee family women on their own, nude or not. But when Weiss offered to pose nude for them, on the condition that she could keep her weapon with her for comfort in this situation, all of them jumped on the chance to do it. It made her heart race and pound in her chest hard enough that she could feel it in her ears, her hands shaking ever so slightly as she heard a few footsteps approaching the room she was in. It felt like an eternity for the blue-eyed girl as she waited for them to come in and demand her to pose right away, concern and dread filling her heart while regret filled her mind.

 

“Weiss Schnee? Are you ready for us?”   
  
Cranking her head to the side with a slightly scared look, the young heiress nodded and forced a smile to her lips. Every Schnee needed to have a face they could always show to the public. Another one of her father’s idiotic, but somehow useful, rules. “I… I think I am… It’s my first time ever doing something like this, so I hope that you’ll be able to forgive me. My nerves….” Gently tapping her foot on the floor, the girl took a deep breath and tried to calm herself, watching at least six different artists walk into the room. It didn’t help her nerves that she recognized all of them as the biggest possible names in Atlas, meaning whatever they made of her would be posted anywhere and everywhere it possibly could.   
  
“Oh, no worries, dear. This is art. You’re supposed to feel comfortable with yourself while we work.”   
  
It surprisingly helped to hear that from them as she watched them all walk in, her smile quickly becoming genuine while they all got in their positions to immortalize her in art. “Thank you. I can still feel my heart pounding out of my chest, but I think that gave me the courage I needed to actually follow through with this.” With her smile still present, Weiss stood up and dropped her robe to the floor, letting it pool around her feet before using Myrtenaster to push it out of the way. Before she realized it, their eyes were all over her, studying her, checking her for potential faults on her skin, everything an artist would do before getting to work.

 

For some reason, it made her hands clammy as she gripped her weapon as tightly as she could, not wanting to let it go. Gulping down what she could of her fear, Weiss watched them all take their seats around her and pull out their various tools to get to work. “So… You’ve all been wanting something like this for a long time now… Ever since my sister was my age if my memory serves me right. Does it… Does it feel… I don’t know, accomplishing to finally make art of a Schnee?”   
  
“Apologies, Weiss, but you don’t have to feel the need to make small talk. We understand that you are nervous, but we aren’t here to talk about our life stories. This is a one-shot thing knowing your family, I’d rather not let it go to waste.”

 

The young girl took a deep and shaky breath, closing her eyes and nodding for a moment, doing her absolute best to collect herself in front of them. Even as they got started right away and didn’t say a word, she could still feel her heart racing. Their focus wasn’t even on her in a sexual nature or anything of the sort. They saw her as an art piece to make into perfection. It didn’t calm her nervousness fully, but it helped her feel the confidence to strike a pose for the group that came in. Bringing her hand to her lap, the young girl pointed her weapon upward until it rested against her neck, resting her head against the blade without applying any actual pressure to it.

 

There was no real reason to cover up, no real reason to want to hide away from this. But that didn’t stop her from still being a bit nervous, striking a comfortable position for the artists to immortalize her in while trying to relax herself without saying anything to them. Weiss didn’t want to open her mouth, didn’t want to interrupt them, but it eventually grew quiet enough that she could hear and count along with the clock ticking away in the room they were in, along with the chipping of rock for the sculptor. After a few hours, the blue-eyed girl saw the painter in front of her wave his hand above his canvas. “Hm? Is something wrong?”   
  
“No, not at all. I’ve just finished the base of my painting and, as the model, I thought you’d like to see how it’s come along.”   
  
“Oh! O-Of course!” Weiss smiled as she felt her heart sink into her stomach, her mind racing and telling her every way that she was going to regret this. Even if she had already sat there and learned to enjoy the silence she was in, getting to see the culmination of what she was going through scared her. However, when she stepped around the canvas and saw the artistic painting of herself, an elated and happy gasp left her lips, her hand immediately covering her mouth in shock. “It’s… It’s beautiful… Is that really me?”   
  
“It is, Weiss. You’re just as majestic as you see here.”

 

Looking around at the other artists that had their eyes glued on her, Weiss smiled and bounced in place on her feet, a look of excitement on her features. “Do… Do you mind if I take a look…?” All of them shook their heads, openly inviting the young girl to come see just what they did of her. Each and every piece was one that sparked confidence in her heart, made the young Schnee feel like she was on top of the world and that she had the energy and ability to do this again. That no one was going to control her life and she was the centerpiece of it. “Would you like to get one more pose in before we call it a day?”   
  
“Of course! Give us your best!”

 

There was a newfound sense of pride in Weiss, one that she was never going to let be taken away from her. And as a bright smile spread across her lips, the young Schnee was quick to stand up tall and straight, keeping her backs to the painter she had spoken to. With a quick swing of her Myrtenaster, the white-haired girl pointed it toward the floor just a little bit away from her feet, keeping her eyes forward.   
  
“Weiss, do you mind holding your weapons behind your back? Toward the lower portion?”   
  
The request for change surprised the girl, made her turn and look to see their reactions as she did a requested, keeping her back toward them and bringing her weapon behind the small of her back. “Like this?” She lightly swayed her hips in place as she waited for an answer, joy and energy surging through her far more than ever before. All because of a few paintings and sculptures of her nude, all of which made her look fantastic.   
  
“Yes! Perfect! And if you could kept your head parallel with your shoulder, that’d make for a fantastic piece!”   
  
“Well… If you think so, who am I to argue it?~” With a soft giggle, Weiss did her best to put on a serious expression, her heart almost renewed with confidence as the reason she was doing this in the first place slipped from her mind. This was no longer about proving to herself and her father that she was in control of her life, but it was now about having genuine fun while helping make wonderful art of herself. “Just be sure to let me know when you’re done, alright? I can’t wait to see how this one turns out.~”


End file.
